


Thanks For Trusting Me, Super Seal:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e01 A'ohe Kahi e Pe'e Ai (Nowhere to Hide), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sunsets, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve admits his feelings to Danny, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Thanks For Trusting Me, Super Seal:

*Summary: Steve admits his feelings to Danny, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“Steve, How do you feel ?”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams asked his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he indicated to his injured leg. He was worried, when he saw Steve go down, after the drone shot him.

“You know, Danno, I was afraid to tell you about my feelings for you. I was afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way, I had my heart on the line”, He looked at the blond with an vulnerable & open expression. The Former Seal never regretted his decision of staying, & having an relationship with the loudmouth detective. Danny said this to the Five-O Commander, as a response to it.

“I am glad that you told me, & thanks for trust me with your heart, Super Seal, I was feeling the same way about you”, The Couple shared a kiss. They relaxed with a couple of beers too, They saw that the sun was setting, & they were watching it.

They walked hand in hand back to the house, & the dark-haired brunette said this to this to the shorter man, “I love you so much”, & kissed him passionately. “I love you too”, The Blond answered without hesitation, & kissed him back with equal passion. They walked into the house to relax, & enjoy their evening.

The End.


End file.
